The Unexpected Love
by mumu15
Summary: being 17 plus being Forced to move to Forks,Washington plus being a sex-crazed lesbian equals Trouble AKA Bella Swan. My first story, one-shot for the moment.Review, or not, D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey folks. This is my first story, so hope you like it. Sorry if my writing sucks. I don't know if ill continue it but if I get some people who ask in reviews than I guess I will. Anyway ill let you get on with it. Hope you like it. =D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight or its characters. I wish I did. =D

I never thought I'd actually fall in love. I mean, yeah, little girls are supposed to plan out their future with their dolls, but that was never me. I was more of the girl who played with boys and be-head the dolls I would get from distant aunts and uncles for birthdays and Christmas. I guess that's why it was so surprising when I realized I was in love. And before you start questioning what type of guy I could actually fall in love with, let me stop you there, I realized I was a lesbian when I was 12 and liked looking at girls at the swimming pool rather than sweaty boys. It was kind of a give away.

And don't stereotype me with the butch lesbians in the cliché TV shows and movies (Wait, I can't say that because they've actually started having shows with more girly lesbians). I mean I may be dominant in bed, but I really love the perks of being a woman.

Such as what's happening right now in this crappy gas station located just outside of Forks, Washington. There's some pimple-faced, scrawny perv looking down my shirt. I'm not being conceited but I know I'm hot, what with being 5'7, black hair with blue and white streaks, and blue intense eyes (like the ones the vamps have in the Underworld series) a white smile with a dimple in my left cheek, now I think I have a decent chest being 34 C, and a small waist and long legs. At the moment I was currently wearing a light blue tight v-neck t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black pinstripe DC shoes.

I didn't have any cash on me, with me just pulling into town from a cross-country drive. "That'll b-be $24.97." I smiled my crooked smile that will actually make a person weakened and totally devoid of thought, or so I've been told. "Is there any way you can cover some of that for me? I just got into town and don't have any cash handy, and you don't seem to have a ATM here."

I waited a couple of seconds, maybe my ex was right about my smile, because the idiot is staring and not even blinking with a dopey smile on his face. He looked like he was about to faint. I put my index finger under his chin and pulled his eyes away from my chest up to meet my eyes.

"So, please is there any way you can help me?" I ask lowering my voice and biting my bottom lip with a innocent look on my face. "Um, y-yeah, I'm sure you can repay me b-back. Are you saying in Forks?" he replied. "Yeah, I'll be in town for a while." I say smiling, because I know that as soon as I turn 18 in 8 months on June 21st, I'll be outta this town faster than you can say Washington. The sound of the Perv's voice snapped me out of my unnatural but sadly common inner monologue.

"C-Cool, so will you be going to Forks High Sc-School?" he nervously asks. I'm getting really impatient with the 20 questions, so I quickly reply, "Yeah I am. I guess I'll see you there. Bye and thanks for covering me." I flash a quick smile back and walk out the door and hop on my blue and silver Yamaha R1 and put my blue helmet with a 'B' on the right and a 'S' on the left. I head towards Forks again and about 10 minutes later I pass a sign.

_WELCOME TO FORKS_

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I did not think this story would get this kind of review, but thanks, I know its been a long time, but here it goes… =D**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2:**

I pulled up to a three story house, more like a mansion, surrounded by trees. It was white with blue shutter's, and a blue door with a silver knocker. The side of the house facing a wide open field and farther away a river. In the back the first, second, and third floors were all windows. I couldn't wait for the sunrise to see the view.

There was a five car garage next to the house. I grabbed the garage door opener from my jacket pocket, and pressed the number one button on the remote. The door closest to the house opened, I drove inside. I looked around, it was empty except for tools. The rest of my cars wouldn't get here until the next day.

I walked into the house, I knew the first floor consisted of a living room, kitchen, bathroom, dining room, and the laundry room.

The second floor was were all the bedrooms were located, there was the master's bed and bath, and eight guest rooms, each with there own bathroom.

The third floor only had three rooms. The first room faced the front of the house and was the game room with all of my board games, also my Xbox360, PS3, and Wii system and games were. They each had their own separate TV. The second room which faced the garage and woods, was the movie room, it was filled with couches and bean bag chairs, one wall was filled with frames of my favorite movies posters. The TV took up a whole wall to itself. And the other two walls were filled with movies stacked in bookcases.

The third room was facing the river, and had a whole wall of glass that opened up to a balcony, with chairs, painting/drawing easels, and music stands. This was my drawing/music room. I would jus go in there to relax and calm down. There was a grand piano, keyboard and guitars on the left side, and my paints, charcoals, paints, pencils and more easels on the right. The room was being separated by two day beds, which were used for models I might paint/draw, and/or people listening to me play music.

I went to the kitchen, it was a chefs dream kitchen, filled with state of the art appliances. The kitchen was in the back of the house so, it had the same type of glass doors as the drawing/music room. They led out to a patio that had two separate stone covered walkways. The left walkway led out to a gazebo. The right walkway led out to an heated in-ground pool and hot tub. In the deep end of the pool there was a cave that had two entries, inside the cave it shallows out to knee height. It had in-ground seats with cup holders, and a TV . Above the cave there was a water slide, leading in to the pool. I had to get the heated pool, because it COLD as FUCK in Forks.

I knew the basement was my workout center, it had a track around the equipment, and a basketball court, and batting cages next to it. I had to stay healthy and fit.

I was soo tired, so I went upstairs to the master's bedroom. I walked in, their was a huge bed, bigger than a king bed facing the glass doors, also leading out to a balcony, with chairs and a table. The room was done up in soft blues and greens. I loved it. I'm glad I hired a interior designer for the house. Otherwise I would have had to do it myself, don't get me wrong, I love shopping but not for furniture.

I went into the bathroom, it was done up in sea green and blue again. There was a huge glass shower and a hot tub looking bath. The shower had jets on the walls so when turned on it acted like a full body massage. the bath was the same way. I quickly got undressed and took a shower, it had been a long day and it was only 9:30.

When finished I walked out and into the other door in my room which was huge walk-in closet. It was separated between bedclothes, lingerie (underwear, bras, teddy's, etc., everyday clothes (including school clothes), dress clothes (power suits, dress's, etc.), swimsuits (bikinis, board shorts, one suits, etc.), and workout clothes (sport bras, basketball shorts, running shorts, etc.), hats (baseball, fitted, beanies, etc.), shoes/socks ( way too many to name), and accessories (the biggest category).

I hurriedly grabbed a gray cami and blue boy shorts to sleep in. I set my iHome alarm clock for seven am and went to sleep. Tomorrow was my first day at Forks High School.

_Joy._


End file.
